Vongola
Vongola Famiglia The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Family in all of Italy. The Vongola Mafia began as a vigilante group to protect the people. Each generation of the Vongola family has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fufill this duty. The Vongola had originally started as a model organization until they started doing unspeakable acts of violence and crime. They have had several other Mafia Families serving them, including a few members from the infamous Acrobaleno. They also possess the Vongola Rings, which have been around since the founding of the Mafia Underworld, and are usually in possession of the main Vongola Members. As of now, it is headed by Vongola Undecimo Riotto Vongola (Ryuusei Sawada) the son of Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa. Vongola Messengers These Hawks are used by the Vongola Familigia to give out information and the state of the Vongola compound in Italy. They're most often used to send messages regarding the inheritance or the state of the family but can be used for other purposes as seen when Riotto used a messenger to send letters to his potential guardian candidates. Riottos's Family Currently Riotto has his six guardians and allies in the Varia and Acrobaleno he is working on gathering his family and friends but does not know how to tell them of his Mafia background without scaring them. Boss and The Six Guardians Called so due to their responsibility and the Vongola Rings they wear. It is said that whenever the family runs into trouble, the guardians will arrive to save them. The guardians are represented by 6 weather phenomena that appear in the Sky. They are, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning. Each Guardian has a role in the Family. The Vongola Rings come from the Tri-Ni-Set. *'Vongola Sky Boss': Riotto Vongola (Ryuusei Sawada) :Role: Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist and Lightning, he influences, understands, and accepts all of them. Becomes the sky that captures and encompasses all.' :Ability: Harmony *'Guardian of Storm': Arashi Gokudera (Son of Gokudera) :Role: Continuously at the heart of the Attack, the storm of raging waves that never rest. :Ability: Degeneration *'Guardian of Rain': Toshiro Yamamoto (Son of Yamamoto) :Role: Squaring the accounts washing away the blood spilled, the requiem rain. :Ability: Tranquility *'Guardian of Sun': Sanosuke (Aragosta boss twin brother) :Role: Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon an area. :Ability: Activation *'Guardian of Cloud': Kikyo Hibari (Illegitimate daughter of Kyoya Hibari) :Role: To be the aloof, drifting cloud who protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. :Ability: Propagation *'Guardian of Lightning': Natalia (Giegue Family) :Role: She must not only take the Lightning, but also the damage to the Family, like a lightning rod. :Ability: Solidification *'Guardian of Mist': Hinata Nagi (Giglio Nero Family) :Role: Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy. Rendering the family's true form intangible with vision of deceit. :Ability: Construction Allies Not in the Family, but associated with the Vongola either through acquaintance with Tsuna, Reborn or a friend of the Vongola's in general. *Varia - Led by Xanxus *CEDEF - Led by Iemitsu Sawada *Moretti - Vongola Spy working for Iemitsu *Foundation - Led by Kyoya Hibari *Tetsuya Kusakabe - 2nd in command *Kokuyo Junior High Gang - Led by Mukuro Rokudo *Cervello - Judges the Ring Battles during the Varia Arc; later switches to the Millefiore Famiglia currently apart of the Vongola Allied Families Despite being an powerful Mafia Family, the Vongola are unique then others in that they have no qualms in accepting other Mafia Family as their friends and allies. As Riotto rose to power in the Mafia world he had became allies with more Mafia families: *Cavollone Family *Tomaso Family *Bovino Family *Giglio Nero Family *Trad 6 Family *Giegue Family Vongola Rings These Rings are worn by the current Vongola Guardians after a new successor to the Vongola Famiglia is chosen. These Rings, along with the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Mare Rings make up the Tri-ni-set (7³), three sets of extremely powerful Rings that are said to have created the world. Their importance was emphasized together with other Rings which utilize the Dying Will Flame. They are currently worn by: *Sky Ring - Riotto Vongola *Storm Ring - Arashi Gokudera *Rain Ring - Toshiro Yamamoto *Sun Ring - Sanosuke Aragosta *Cloud Ring- Kikyo Hibari *Lightning Ring- Natalia *Mist Ring- Hinata Nagi after the Tenth generation passed on the torch of the Vongola the rings reverted back to their orignal forms. Tsuna claimed that in order to grow you have to mold the power of Vongola with your own resolve, with this in mind Riotto asked that Talbot the Craftsman of the Vongola go through the same process that the Tenth generation went through to empower the rings themselves to which he complies to right now the Rings are in the forges going through the same process as the Tenth to complete them Talbot claimed that Riotto needs to recover another vial of "Penalty" from the sacred resting place of the Vongola of the past generations, a special alloy that allows all flames to reach their purest form, sea stones found in the special Vongola clams, and a gem that emits concentrated and pure flames.